broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Serina Charades
Serina Charades is a female unicorn pony who transformed into an Alicorn and the leader of the Crime Scene Ponies Organization for unicorns. She is also Red Lugnut's girlfriend. History 'Background' Serina was once a unicorn who was transformed into an alicorn, like Twilight Sparkle, and had earned the right to become a princess at another kingdom after helping many ponies. At some point, Serina moved to Equestria and founded the "Crime Scene Ponies Organization for unicorns" to inspire other ponies into fighting evil. She usally goes by the name "Serenity", when residing in Ponyville. 'Aftermath' Serina takes her career as the founder and leader of the CSP organization seriously, and considers herself a spy for the CSP as well and usually goes on dangerous missions. 'Equestria Girls' In the human world, Serina is the principal and her vice president is Red Lugnut (her boyfriend). In the high school, there was a rumor going on that Lugnut and Charades were dating, which proved to be true. Personality Serina is a very nice and friendly pony, but is shown to sometimes be harsh when it comes to wrong doings. She wants to punish evil creatures and bring justice to every place in Equestria, which is one of the reasons she founded the Crime Scene Ponies Organization. She is shown to be a strong alicorn and is said to be "as strong as Princess Luna". She has great responsibilities as the leader for the CSP, but takes some free time to do other things. Relationships 'Lord Andros' One day, Serina accidentally discovered Lord Andros' castle in the Everfree Forest by mistake. While Serina explored the castle, she got caught by some of his guards, which took her to Lord Andros and that's when their rivalry started. Eventually, Serina was rescued by Twilight Sparkle and her friends and was able to escape from Lord Andros' forces. 'CSP Members' As the leader of the CSP Organization, Serina usually talks to the heads of each team and the most important unicorns in the organization, such as Miss Terry and Miss Chievious. She also takes on some the organization's hardest jobs, and is determined about being ready for a mission and bad guys in jail. 'Red Lugnut' Serina knew that Red had a crush on her, but didn't respond to his feelings at first because of her job as founder and leader of the CSP Organization. Serina first encountered Red when the CSP had their HQ moved to Ponyville. He met her as "Serenity" and quickly falled in love with the alicorn. Red did everything he could to gain the attention of the alicorn, but it simply had no effect on her, since Serina (at that time) did not have feelings for him and was too busy with the CSP. At some point, Red found out about Serina's true identity as the headmaster and leader of the CSP. One day, Red confessed his feelings for Serina and told her that she was the most beautiful ''pony he had ever seen. Serina was moved by Red's words and began to return his feelings, as he was the first pony who had said that he liked her and called her "beautiful". Serina and Red then started dating, and eventually became a couple. Some time later, Red and his gang decided to join the CSP Organization. 'Twilight and her friends' Serina met Twilight Sparkle and her friends when she was doing some undercover business to find more about Lord Anders, and helped her escape from his castle after she was captured by Lord Anders' minions. 'Myra Beau Serina always knew that something was very off about Myra after she first met her and had a feeling that Myra didn't like being a spy for the CSP, but continued to ignore that fact because of her sister. When Myra and Adeline were fighting and caused trouble in Equestria's CSP HQ, Serina decided to put an end to their fight and fired Myra from the CSP. Serina knows that Myra wants to get revenge on her and Adeline, thus she always keeps a couple of watchful eyes on her. Gallery Serina charades artwork.png|Serina as an adult Serina Charades.png|Serina as a teen (ish). serina with her hair and tail cut.JPG|Serina with her new hair-do. Serina with her hair and tail cut sparkling.JPG|Serina with her hair sparkling SC.png|Serina loves justice.... Serina and Red.png|Serina with her boyfriend. Serina face shot.png|A close up of Serina. Serina EgQ Form.jpg|Serina's EqG Form Serina Badge.png|Serina's cm badge Interview with Serina Charades Relationships interview Pandora: Welcome all ponyfolk to the daytime tv interview show with yours truely, Pandora Star! Today, we have the famous royal spy, Serina Charades! So, serina, I will ask you some questions if it's alright with you. Serina: Bring it! Pandora: All right. What do you think of your CSP members? Serina: They are willing to take risks even when they know the missions will be dangerous. They are the bravest unicorns I have ever met in my life. Pandora: Have you ever lost a unicorn before? Serina: A unicorn died once. He was a brave stallion though. He was a spy for us in Lord Ander's followers. We hope not to let any other unicorns die. Pandora: So what do you think of Lord Anders? Serina: Justice must be served. He will be put in jail! I will maker sure that I will see him in jail once we capture and defeat him. Pandora: Now, what about Red Lugnut? (Crowd) OOOOOH! '''Serina turns into a nice color of light pink. Serina: What are you talking about? Red isn't a problem. And I don't need a relationship with any stallion at all. (thinking: yet) Pandora: And that concludes the interview with Serina Charade's relationships with other ponies. Until next time pony folks! About Serina Interview Pandora: Hello all ponyfolk! Welcome back to the daytime tv show with yours truely, Pandora Star! Today, we have again with us, Serina Charades! Serina: Hello fellow ponies! Pandora: This time it will be all about you! Serina: Laughs I think a lot of ponies know plenty about me, but go ahead. Pandora: Favorite color? Serina: Blue Pandora: Favorite outfit of yours? Serina: My navy blue jacket. That's it Pandora: Favorite pupil? Serina: Sable Perplex of course! I taught her so much, and she advanced more quickly than any other pupil i had in my life. Pandora: Favorite pony head? Serina: Adeline Beau. Pandora: Which hair style did you like? The one with your hair up? Or the flowy one? Serina: I like my hair tied up. it helps me when im in combat and doing other spy things Pandora: Favorite enemy? Serina: Hrm.......... I'd say........ Myra Beau. Since she was a former member of the CSP, she got a lot of tricks on her sleeve. At the CSP, they are were taught everything we can teach them. pandora: thats very nice. now, a bit of background history. before you are an alicorn, what type of pony were you? Serina: A unicorn. Funny because most alicorns nowadays used to be unicorns. Pandora: I see. Hobbies? Serina: Reading Sherlock Hooves stories, taking a walk with Red, looking up on others, and cooking! Pandora: i see. What got you the idea of the CSP? Serina: Well, I wanted an organization to help stop crimes of evil because certainly, Twilight and her friends can be the ones saving Equestria all the time. Plus that's a lot of work to handle too. So with Celestia's permission, I was granted my wish. I always wanted to start an organization like the CSP ever since I was a filly. Pandora: That's nice. And look at the time! We ran out of it! Oh, I hope you'll be free for another interview next time! Serina: Certainly! it is fun being interviewed by you! giggles Pandora: Until next time ponyfolks! Trivia *Her cutie mark is the emblem for Equestria's CSP branch, it's also on Nicola's uniform. *Serina means "serene and calm" which is the opposite of her personality. *in her human form, she's wearing the CSP school colors on her braclets (yellow and purple) Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Unicorn Category:Alicorn Category:Leader Category:Celebrities Category:CSP Category:PandoraStar411